I love you to much
by degrassifreak95
Summary: happens after vegas night be prepared for lemon EClare


dis claimer i do not own any degrassi

i got to thinking about the vegas dance and how eli almost died and how scared clare was for him and i know ppl never write sexy storys about clare and eli because of clares abstinance ring and there just to scared well im not so be prepared for lemon back to how eli almost died and clare was worried so this story is about what happens after the dance hope you enjoy

elis pov

omfg i was almost stabbed tonight the only thing that was running through my mind was clare get out i dont want you to see me get hurt or get hurt herself but i dont want you to leave becasue if i die i want you to be the last thing i see before everything goes black. she was the one person i cared about most my mother was dead my dad was a drunk clare was the only thing i had and with her parents fighting i bet she felt the same i needed her to be safe i wish this whole feud with fitz had never started and i had never put her in any danger but that was all over now and i was walking her home when she asked me one very important question that would change my life as i knew it "why didnt u want me there for you " we sat on the bench infront of the dot and i explained everything that went on in my head while i was held at knife point and then i realized every thaught was of her i never thaught of julia i only thaught of clare

clares pov

as i stood there watching him backed into a corner by a knife all i could think about was a way to get between them a way to save him a way to take the hit for him but i realized that would kill him having another on of his gfs killed for his account i couldnt force myself infront of him because i knew it would hurt him if i did he was telling me to leave but i couldnt i wanted to be there for him no matter what happened good or bad omg i sound like im making wedding vows lol then all of a sudden i saw the movement of the arm fitz had the knife in jolt and all i could do was scream then i realized it had hit the wall eli was fine i ran to him and held him i couldnt let go not for my own life i loved him so much he was there for me through all my parents fighting and whenever i needed to get out of it all he was most important i cared about him more than kc more than anything so when i asked him why he wanted me to go and not be there and he explained that it was cuz he didnt want me to be hurt i knew i couldnt love anyone more than i loved elijah goldsworthy

elis pov

my house was on the way and clare had mentioned that her mom was out visiting relitives and her dad had left for a few days so things could settle and she asked if i could spend the night because she didnt want to be alone after what had just happened i aggreed and stopped by to grab some clothes for myself my dad wasnt home as usual and he wouldnt care if i spent the night out anyways when he got home he would be to drunk to notice i wasnt there as clare and i was back to her house we talked about how things were going with us she was talking a lot about our physical relationship and i was talking about the emotional part but i didnt notice till later that night

clare pov

hearing all the thing eli had said and was saying about the way he felt about me and me knowing i would never love anyone more got me to thinking maybe its time for the gloves or in the case the ring to come off on the was from his house to mine i couldnt keep my hands off him around his back holding his hand touching his face just looking into his georgeous eyes and seeing the way they looked back at me with such affection i knew tonight was the night and he was the one

elis pov

clare was so gorgeous the way she looked under the moonlight and those baby blue eyes sparkled i started thinking about what they would look like filled with desire and passion then i looked to her mouth and thaught about the few times we had kissed and what i would be like to kiss her again so before i knew what i was was doing i stopped dead in my tracks and whirled her around to face me and took her face in my hands and kissed her i didnt even know how passionatly i was kissing her until she started kissing me back with just as much fire i had to pull away before i got carried away

clares pov

if that kiss was anything to go on about how the night was going to go i was looking forward to it but why did he pull away we spent the rest of the walk talking about pointless stuff like who our fave movie stars were and such not a word was said about that kiss because it was evedent we both enjoyed it as soon as we got to my house i knew no one was home no cars and a note from mom saying she wouldnt be home till tomorrow night good i thaught to myself tonight had to be perfect i still had the condoms mom had baught me at the begining of the school year just incase as soon as we walked in the door i led him to my bedroom turned on the tv and set it to much music so incase dad came home we could say we were watching tv but i knew he wouldnt he didnt know mom was gone and they werent on speaking terms when i turned around from turning on the tv eli was right behind me and the electricity was so intense i couldnt stop myself from repeating that kiss from earlier that night the kiss filled with fire and emotion and he almost responded instantly as we kissed i subtley moved toward my bed and sat down he sat beside me and we kept kissing and i felt this hand rubbing my waist

elis pov

as soon as we got to her house she lead me straight to her room and when there she went to turn on the tv i followed her just because i wanted to be cloase to her when she turned around suddenly it was like there was something pulling me closer to her then she kissed me with the same amount of fire as earlier and this time i didnt pull away because she had started it we moved to her bed and sat down and kissed well more like made out for what felt like hours when it had only been minutes and when she started to lay down i had to stop myself i didnt want her to break her promise to be abstinant she asked me what was wrong and all i could manage was "i-i can wait" then she kissed me one long hard kiss filled with all the love we felt for eachother then she stood up walked over to her bedroom door shut it and walked back over to me by now i was standing by her bedside table she lifted up her hand showing me her ring then wordlessly slid it off her finger opened her bedside tabledrawer put it inside and faced me again and the next seven words out of her mouth made me lose the last shred of my self control and all she said was "i cant i love you to much" refering to my earlier i can wait meaning she wanted this as much as i did and with that all my self control faded and my only conccern was connecting with her in a way no ever had before.

third person

with that they broke into a passionalte embrace lips together arms around eachother eli backed her up to the bed and layed her down gentaly on top of her using his arms to support most of his weight he was kissing her and touching her learning every curve of her body her hands in his hair to stop his lips from leaving hers they started getting more bold she reached for the bottom of his shirt gentally pulling it over his head separatign there lips for 2 seconds and kissing again elis mouth slowly made its way to her neck kissing her and giving her gentle bites he rolled so she was laying on top of him she sat up never taking her eyes from his she slid off her dress and she was left in her undergarments and she didnt care as long as she was with him he noticed things were geting kind of uneven so he stood up kissing her and removed his jeans they sat back on the bed as they kissed with such love eli got bold and started touching clares breasts gentaly as if testing the water when she grabbed his hand and moved it harder he knew there was no looking back they spent the next 5 minutes kissing and touching then eli was so hard he could barely stand it he took hold of calres hand and slowly moved it to the bulge in his boxers and when she felt him she moaned into his mouth and he let out a low deep growl which she responded to with a little squease and he could barely take it anymore he removed the remaining of there clothing and she looked at her and muttered under his breath "beautiful" he couldnt believe how gorgeous she was he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her and just held her the feeling of skin on skin was glorious he layed her down on the bed slowly and got on top of her spreading her legs with his knee and looked her in the eyes and said "are you sure" her responce was a gentle kiss and "i love you elijah goldsworthy" he felt so much for this girl "i love you too clare edwards" and with that he started to enter her slowly as not to hurt her too much he knew she was in pain he could feel her tense under him he waited till she relaxed and moved a little bit further and everytime she tensed with pain he stopped until it subsided and when he was finally all that way in he waited for her to make the next move she slowly started moving back and forth under him and when he started moving with her he could tell she had no more pain it was all pleasure for both of them she lay there under him eyes closed she looked like the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he said "i cant believe im making love to an angel" and with that she moved her hips faster and he could fell her almost ready and knowing he was the only person to ever be this close to her it made him almost ready too after about 5 more minutes of the building rythem she was saying his name in short breaths and he was moaning for her when they finally came they came together is a blissful orgasim both of them saying at the exact same time "I LOVE YOU" when they both came down from there high they crawled under the covers holding eachother and clare drifted to sleep quickly and eli lay there watching her sleep and breathe it was beautiful she really was his angel and he was glad that she was there in his arms and in his heart 3


End file.
